Silent Hatred
by LovelessPirate93
Summary: The Opera Populaire is reopening and this time with a better Phantom. After the loss of Christine what will happen when a mysterious girl come and works there. And Has the Phantom met his match? Only time and whisky will tell...
1. He's Gone?

"Its been a month and no sign of him Felipe, maybe he really is gone?"

My wife Anna and I where moving curiously around the Opera Populaire trying to decide if we should try to reopen it. We purchased it from Andre; well more like took it off his hands. After the fire he had been trying to give it away for sometime but to many people in Paris had either experienced or had someone here that night. "Anna where are you?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So you've been in hiding all this time?"

He was still here but he didn't try and attack me, he just wondered what was happening to his Opera house. "Yes, but I would rather be talking about the future of this place"

"I own half of this place and my husband owns the other half. I'll have to talk to him but… I see no reason why you couldn't stay here. I just don't know if we can pay you as much and Andre did"

"Why are you willing to help me?"

I hung my head for a moment then lifted it to meet his eyes, "How old are you?"

He seemed confused but simple said, "No older then 25"

I smiled a small smile and said, "I had a child, she would be 19 this week"

He just stood there motions less, "I gave her up when she was 2. She's always hated me and when she was 10 I heard she ran away"

"If you left her how do you know she hated you?"

"When she left she left a note that said, "If you come after me you will find blood in the darkness. And if the one who all would call my mother finds this left her know no one could know better hatred"

I looked up and he was gone, "Anna!"

I turned to see Felipe as he said, "Let's get the papers ready and start fixing this place! Its beautiful here!"

I smiled as we headed out, I looked behind me and saw a faint outline of The Phantom Of The Opera…


	2. Dancing In My Head

One Year Later

"Its beautiful!"

My wife and I had reopened the Opera Populaire and where having a beautiful Masquerade Ball. We already had a handful of people already start work and a very mysterious young woman had come to work last week and… "Madam Corentine, pleasure to see you here tonight!"

If I wasn't married I would be drooling over her like every other man here. She had long black hair, sea blue eyes, fair skin and a perfectly sculpted body. She kept to herself and didn't like to be disturbed when she worked. But as my wife says, "If it gets the work done let her do it" She asks for a lot of money and between her and the Phantom I'm surprised we haven't gone broke. "Felipe, you can throw a rather large party can't you?"

"It was Anna's idea, I see you have nearly every man after you tonight. I've heard you've been asked several times for a dance"

"You have heard correctly but I'd rather not deal with these shallow fools"

With that she turned and walked away. '_Rude but clever_"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ugh I wish I could get out of this dress"

It was a long black form fitting dress with a low cut and no sleeves. I hated getting dressed up but tonight was an exception. "Madam may I have this dance?"

I sighed and said, "Do you know how…"

I turned to see a tall nicely built man wearing a full face black mask, and dressed in a formal black tux. "Yes I know how many shallow fools have asked you to dance but I assure you Madam I'm the farthest thing from shallow"

With that he pulled me onto the dance floor without another word.

"I couldn't help but notice your mask, its different from all here"

He was right; It covered my eyes completely and had a special design that covered my eyes only allowing me to see out of. There was a C on the side of it which was my initials"

"I've never been the one to fade into the crowd"

He was a great dancer but he was no match for me, well I didn't think he was…

"You seem to be bored with such easy steps, or is that just me?"

I gave a dark laugh and said, "Show me what you can do"

The tempo seemed to speed up as we danced harder, faster and threw more passion into it. The steps became sharper and the dance became a Waltz.

My breath was becoming less and less each step but he seemed to keep every breath in check. Suddenly the music stopped, he had dipped me and was starring deep into the mask as if he could see through it. He let me up and drifted into the crowd. "Who was that?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Will we see you in the morning?"

"No, I plan on working tonight and sleeping during the day time tomorrow. I seem to work better in the night"

"Well don't work to hard, we will be holding auditions for an opera tomorrow so I hope you don't hear it to much in your room"

"I'm sure I will be fine in the old Prima Dona's room, good night"

They nodded and left as I nearly ran to my room so I could change. Even though I didn't like staying in the room I found the mirror very intriguing. I found a black skirt and a white shirt that I had cut so it had no sleeves. Tonight I planned on sweeping the stage and organizing the props on stage. I pulled out the multiple pins in my hair silently thinking of the masked stranger. Why was he still dancing in my head? Those eyes where still looking at me… Those golden green eyes…


	3. What a way to Go

I removed my jacket; vest and tie then sat down at my organ and changed masks. I never should have gone to the ball tonight but curiosity made me. Just like a year ago when I found Mrs. Anna…

**Last year…**

_I had heard something from the surface and the accursed feeling of curiosity made me go see what was going on. I had heard rumors that someone was considering purchasing the Opera house and I wondered who could be foolish enough to. I made my way past burnt furnisher and rubble left from the fire when I come face to face with a young woman. _

_I heard her whisper, "The Phantom of the Opera" _

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_Suddenly she regained her composure and said, "I'm Anna Penela, My husband and I are considering purchasing the Opera Populaire"_

_I was slightly confused, "How did you come across such wealth?"_

"_Well I've been a ballet dancer all my life, my husbands family has always been wealthy, and buying the place is not that much money… Just the renovations. Andre is practically giving it away because…"_

"_Of what happened and because of me"_

_She nodded her head and we continued our small conversation then we where cut off because of her husband…_

I had found a deep respect for Anna, she reminded me of Madam Giry in different ways. I promised her as long as they continued to pay me my salary, leave Box 5 open and do what I asked of them, I would stay silent in the shadows. She also was giving me the final say in the auditions that would be held tomorrow. I stood and went to the boat and rowed across the river and headed up the staircase to the stage so I could spy on the girl who had silently been working on the repairs of the Opera Populaire.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'_How much junk can one opera house hold?!'_

I had already started on the prop room and I was ready to collapse. Suddenly I found something that caught my eye. It was a small box decorated in gold and ivory. I pulled it out of the clutter and made my way to the edge of the stage and sat down so that my legs where dangling over the edge. I inspected it several times before I finally opened it and heard music. I opened it fully and saw a small ballerina spinning gracefully to the music. The song sounded so familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. "I don't think they would mind me keeping this"

I shut it and sat it down, then standing and turning around I came to find someone right behind me…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Who are you?"

I stood in slight shock seeing a masked man behind me but then everything clicked…

"My name is Corentine"

He stood motionless and I the same, "I see you found a small treasure?"

He looked toward the small music box as I said, "Yes, I didn't think I would have to tell the Phantom I found a keepsake?"

I moved past him and went back to the prop room trying to ignore him as much as possible. I thought he had left so I began to climb on top of different boxes to get to the window when suddenly I felt the boxes shift. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed onto some railing just as all the boxes fell. "Crap… Good job Core…"

I saw some marks in the wall that almost lookedI saw small pieces of wood nailed to  
the wall forming what seemed to be a ladder and with all my strength held onto the bar with one hand and luckily found another bar very close to the wall but slightly far from me. I hope I remember my gypsy training… I swung back and forth countless times until I thought that I was ready and jumped. I felt for the bar and my hands found it. I grabbed hold of it and felt blood trickle down my arm and noticed I had some how cut my arm pretty deep. I found the "ladder" and slowly began to climb down until I lost it because the sweat and blood made me slip. I luckily had climbed down a good bit and and I only fell about four  
feet down to the floor. I landed in pain and did my best not to yell in pain just in case the phantom was still there. I grabbed my arm, trying to keep the blood in and did my best to stand. In pain I did but I knew getting to my room would be hard but I had to make it. I began to remove my shirt (I had a camisole on) and wrapped my arms hoping no one would see me. I hobbled across the stage trying to make sure I didn't spill any blood but I suddenly felt drained. I was loosing too much blood, and I was feeling it more and more with every step. I could see my door… But soon I lost sight and fell to the floor…

What a way to go…


	4. I Want

Thanks to all of you who read and left reviews! Hot4Gerry, many thanks and I hope these are getting better and more informitave! Now on with the story! X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X/\X I heard the boxes fall but didn't go look, and now I'm hold the girl in my arms taking her to… _Christine's_ old room to bandage her. Why I didn't just let her die, I do not know. And I deeply hated to step even a foot into the room because it **was **Christine's. Now all I wanted to do was run back to my lair and try to numb the pain. Once we had made it inside the room I laid her on the bed and found the small supply of bandages and ointment that I had hidden in here. I turned to the bed and saw that she had moved enough for her long, flowing curls to cover her face. I moved closer and removed my gloves and began to unwrap her "bandage" and cleaned the blood up. This was very odd for me but from having to bandage myself from time I knew what to do. After that was done I put some ointment on her and rewrapped her wound. I cleaned my hands up and replaced my gloves. Before I went back to my lair through the window I saw something that caught my eye. I walked toward it and it was a necklace, It was a rose… A silver rose on a silver chain. It was beautiful and I had never seen anything like it. I saw her start moving in the corner of my eye and figured it was time for me to leave. Before I left I silently whispered, "Goodnight Corentine"

'_What was happening to me?'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up with a stinging pain on my left shoulder and rubbed it. Slightly confused I asked myself out loud, "How did this get bandaged?"

Still confused I looked around my room and suddenly I found a small letter and picked it up. It read, "_As you can see I've bandaged your wounds, I left this at 2:10 PM, the auditions have gone well. _

_O.G._

_P.S. If you would like you music box come to the stage tonight."_

It was strange to get a note from him but still it was kind of nice he bandaged my wounds._ 'Nice? Please he'll only want something from you! You've been in this game to long to think it was just nice!' _I shook my head and stood. I saw my legs took less of a beating then I would have expected. I dragged my feet to my dresser and pulled out a long sleeve black shirt and black breeches. I turned to the window and realized It was much later then 2:10 PM, I looked at my clock and saw it was 12 AM!

'_Dang it!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was beginning to wonder if she would come when finally she came and saw me. She was wearing all black showing a good bit of skin because her shirt was hanging off her shoulder. "I was beginning to think you didn't want this little box"

She put her hands on her knees and tried to regain her breath; once she did she came forward and said, "I never sleep that late… I must have lost more blood then I thought"

"You lost a lot; I'm surprised I didn't find you dead"

With little emotion she said, "Well thank you for bandaging my wound. Know if you would please hand me my box?"

I snickered and said, "You really think I would just give it to you?"

She crossed her arms and said, "I should have expected it… Or maybe I did?"

She turned and pulled out a perfectly made sword, I had never seen sure craftsmanship.

"I never said violence"

She looked confused as he continued to say, "I want information. How come you are the only one who works here? Why did neither you nor Anna become faint at the sight of me?"

She replaced her sword and folded her arms, "Why should I tell you anything?"

"I run this place madam, I can have you fired or killed"

"I could care less if you did either of those, but either way I would come back and haunt you… But outside of this place I have no life"

I stood there waiting for her to continue when she said, "If I tell you will you give the music box back?"

I simply nodded my head as she said, "Technically I do MANY of the renovations but, I have people come in to do work as well"

"That was the first question"

"Give me a sec! I have been through more horrors and seen hell, why would I be scared of you? Anna… When she was a dancer she went to a circus. She said they where like demons, all she wanted to do was run. Her cousin had done the same two weeks before hand"

"Who…"

She smiled and said, "Someone I've learned to care deeply for, Madam Giry. I know you knew her, I remember getting a letter from her. She told me all about the opera house… And you"

I was slightly shocked to hear that Madam Giry had spoken to this girl before and even more that this was Anna's cousin.

"Can I have my music box?"

She was now very close, perhaps 3 feet away from me, with her hands on her hips.

"No"

She was now annoyed and tried to take it from me but she only fell forward and landed on the ground. She turned around with a fire lit in her eyes, "What horrors have you seen?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What horrors have you seen?"

I suddenly felt my world spin as I thought about the layer of hell I had seen…

_Growing up in an orphanage was hard enough. Not to mention you where a deformed freak. I was horrible, and found myself to be a runaway at the age of 10. I ran as far from the Irish orphanage. I found myself in a traveling circus, unlike other the freaks where more like a family not workers, they really cared for each other. I was taught to dance and they helped my singing voice excel. But… It was too good to last. Police came and branded us all as gypsies technically that's what we where but at the time I didn't know._

I rubbed the back of my neck involuntary remembering my singed skin where the branding was. I didn't think that was done but they did it to us. "That is a secret I hold"

"Do you want the box?"

I began to hate him that instant; I needed to find out what the song was. I knew I had heard it before but I couldn't place it. I stood and moved close to him and said, "Being a gypsy you see hell no matter what!"

I grabbed the box and ran for my room. The door was so close, finally I was inside.

I shut and locked the door and slid down till I met the floor with. I started to breath heavy and sighed as I opened the box and listened to the music…

'_Did I just outsmart the Phantom of the Opera?'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I laughed as I went to the pathway leading to the mirror. Did she really thing she had outsmarted the Phantom of the Opera? No one had ever done that, and I was going to make sure no one would. I looked inside the room trough the mirror and saw she had fallen asleep at the doorway. I waited a minuet when it finally sunk in, _'She was a gypsy'_

She did not seem the type to be in a freak show, there was more she was hiding and I would find out what it was…

I opened the mirror and walked towards her, she was clinging to the box as I softly picked her up. I walked toward the bed and gently laid her down making sure she didn't wake up. When I laid her down she turned on her side and I saw a singed mark on her neck and figured it was the mark of the gypsy. I had only seen it on rare occasions but I was certain I didn't want it. There was more to this girl then she would have anyone believe, and I **would **find out what it was….

X—X—X—X—X—X

_**I was lost in a fog. Which way was left and which way was right I did not know. Suddenly an image appeared from the fog… "Brianna? Is that you?"**_

_**Brianna was my friend in the orphanage, she was the only one who ever got close to me even though I looked like a monster. Suddenly she change to Peter the gypsy master, "Peter Papa!"**_

_**I had always called him that because he treated me like a daughter, I had missed him ever since he was killed for being the Gypsy Master. Again he changed but this time both the image and I didn't move; the ground seemed to pull us closer. I felt its lips against mine and felt as if it was heaven. I pulled away and couldn't believe what I saw, The Phantom of the Opera…**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, Why was that even in my dreams?

I hated him! I hated him with passion!... Didn't I?


	5. Silently Hoping

Lyrics Belong to Shakira:Fool. Thanks for reading and please Review. More to come soon. AS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dang it!"That was the fifth time I had dropped something as I was working on the renovations of Box 5. Anna and Felipe had already begun preparations for the first opera, Hannibal. They decided to go with something both of them knew but overheard they where missing a key part but I couldn't remember what. "Ugh…"

I flopped down on one of the seats and lifted my feet onto the rail to relax. I had been working nonstop trying to keep my dream out of my head. I rubbed my temples but heard him behind me. "What do you want now?"

I really didn't care what I looked like but I was wearing a pair of breeches that had become to short on me so I cut them off above the knee, also I was wearing a red camisole because it had become rather hot. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning against the railing. I couldn't help but look at him, he was tall, slender but from what I had seen I knew he was hiding such strength. Tonight he was wearing his same black suit with a red silk vest underneath and a black tie. Even though the mask covered half of his face he still was very… Ugh get it under control Corentine…

"What do you want? I only have a little of the nightlife to work"

"Why do you work at night? I would believe there would be better lighting?"

Uh… "I've always worked in the night, and besides they've been working on the opera and I try to get sleep as they do whatever it is they do"

I stood and moved towards the opposite side of the railing and said, "Do like the renovations to **your **box?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit but he stood and said, "They are fine I suppose… Why did you change the colors? It's different from the whole Opera house"

I smiled at my handy work; I had changed the colors from red to black. "I've worked in several places and they said if they wanted a certain box always empty they would do it in black so other people wouldn't want it. I was kind of like a bad omen. Like if a black cat crosses your path you're vexed with bad luck?"

He simply nodded his head as I said, "And besides I would rather have the whole Opera Populaire in this velvet black, it's beautiful"

I began to walk away silently singing a song I had written not long ago, "_All this pain, Begins to feel like pleasure. With all my tears you'd make a sea a desert_"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You Sing?"

She stopped and turned saying, "Not really, I used to but… Things changed. Besides I'm not that good…"

Suddenly her head turned to the exit, she turned to me and said, "Hide…"

I went behind the curtain as she walked forward to wave to a young man, "Hello Lord Andrew! You're here rather early!"

"Yes, I haven't seen you in a while Mrs. Allison!"

_Allison? _"If you will give me a few moments I will be down there to talk!"

"Alright see you then!"

She turned to me and took my hand saying, "You need to go through the Mirror, if he find you he will kill you" She began to walk forward still attached to my hand and once we made it to her room she violently shut the door and slid down it. "He frightens you, doesn't he?"

She looked up at me with doe eyes, "He only knows what I show him, I gave him a fake name. Yes he does frighten me"

She stood hold her arms as she said, "I trust no one, keep that in mind. Now go I need to change so I can go meet him"

She turned to her closet and pulled out a simple deep purple dress with short sleeves and a black sash around the middle, "I asked you to leave"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I asked you to leave"

I turned back to him and saw a small smirk on his face; he slowly turned around and left through the mirror. _'Why do you have to attract me so?'_

I began to pull off my cloths very quickly and changed into the dress. There where hidden marks on my body that I wished to keep hidden. I pulled my long hair halfway up and placed the red rose the Phantom had left for me a few days ago. True it was wilting a little bit but I loved roses. I walked out with a yawn, I knew I would never get to sleep with him here….

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"NO!"

"Why not? It is my Opera house, I heard you sing and I said you will sing"

The Phantom had just told me I would be singing in the opera because **HE **didn't like the main singer they had found. I threw a punch that he happened to miss, but I spun around and did a round kick that hit his shoulder. He was much taller then I really thought. "You have no say on what I do!"

I chased after him like a cat chases after a mouse; I threw several punches all he dodged.

I ran towards him and jumped and much to my surprise landed a kick to his ribs.

As he fell back I jumped and did a flipped and landed on a knee and my hands. I was out of breath but he stood as if that kick didn't even touch him. I had never been so angry in my life, "Are you done?"

I began to lung towards him but he pulled a switch that dropped a few ropes on me entangling me in them. I fought for a while trying to get undone but eventually I gave up and just sat there. "Now then, you will be singing in the Opera. If you do not to the best to you ability I will make things even harder for you. And if you do and they love you I will give you a choice. To continue or to end it"

"Like I really have a choice? You'll make me do it anyway…"

Suddenly I heard footsteps fallowed by a cane. _Andrew!_ "I'll do it! Just help me get away from him! If he finds me he'll ask my to go out to dinner with him"

He looked so evil at the moment, "PLEASE!"  
With a snicker he undid the ropes and took my hand leading me to an unknown pathway. We got to the old grandfather clock and as he pushed the wall it spun and we where in a dark place only lit by a single candle. "Come with me"

I fallowed him trough the pathway tripping only once. We where lead to the mirror that opened into my room. I turned to say thanks but he had already left.

'_One day I will find your weakness, but until then I will play your games'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I had taken everything that covered my top half to see my side deeply bruised. Already knowing great pain I was able to block the pain. I wrapped it in gauze and carefully sat down at my organ. I folded my hand together and silently thought of Corentine, I had literally forced her to be in the Opera but I wanted to hear her voice, more of it that is. I secretly hoped she would be the best I had ever heard only so I could forget Christine and maybe move on with the pathetic thing called my life… Only time would tell…


	6. The Hidden Bottle

**I will ask... Please review...**

After 6 months of training on stage, still doing renovations, putting up with Andrew **and **voice lessons with the Phantom it was time for Hannibal. I looked into the mirror and thought to myself, I hate the phantom right now… I was in a horribly ugly white dress that made me look like a cupcake! I took a long sigh and turned to see a very familiar face that made my heart sing… "Madam Giry!"

I ran to her as she smiled and wrapped me in a warm embrace, I pulled back and said, "I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back"

"You have grown so much, how old are you now?"

"I'll be 20 in December; I have to go know there is someone I have to show how good I can do tonight. I hope to see you more"

She nodded and said, "Alright go, I will be watching from the audience but I'll be here coaching the dancers"

I smiled as she kissed me and left to go on stage. I swallowed the butterflies, and walked out to a full Opera House. I began singing_,_

_Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind..._

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me

I found myself always looking towards Box 5 and the continuous stare from the Phantom…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I sat back in pure amazement as the crowd cheered for the breathtaking performance. Even though she did look like a cupcake in the large dress she still was beautiful. Her long black hair was tied in a long braid and small shimmering clips intertwined within the braid. Her blue eyes were slightly dull but other then that she looked radiant. "So you still watch the Prima Dona like a hawk?"

I stood and saw Madam Giry standing in the doorway, I bowed respectfully and said, "And you return"

She gave a small smile and left as I turned to take a final glance at Corentine and left for my lair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Please come to dinner with me Corentine…"

"I can't, I'm much to tired and I have to rest my voice for tomorrow night maybe another time"

Before he could ask again I shut the door and locket it tight. I walked forward and saw the single rose given to me by the Phantom. I had over 5 dozen other flowers in my room but this one was so special to me. I laid it down and began to take off the 'cupcake' dress and changed into a black silk laced nightgown and put on a robe and headed to the stage because I knew the Phantom would be waiting for me. I opened my door and walked the long way to the stage and finally made it. Every single light was off, all but the one I was carrying. Suddenly I felt a breeze behind me and gave a slight smile, "Good evening Phantom"

I turned to see him standing there, with the light illuminating his face, why did he cast this spell on me? How could he is more what I wondered.

"Well the Opera went well tonight, wouldn't you say?"

"It went just like I expected, not a disaster but still it did not reach my expectations"

I turned to him not believing what I was hearing. "What do you mean?! Everything went amazingly well! And I'm sorry unlike some we cannot be perfect"

I knew I struck a nerve when I saw him turn as fast as he did, "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means we all can't be perfect like your Christine"

He grabbed my neck and pushed me to the wall, "If you wish to remain in this Opera House and alive I suggest you learn your place"

I was struggling to breathe but I managed to say, "I may not be perfect but I do have a backbone unlike Christine"

I waited for life to leave me after I said that but oncoming footsteps stopped him and he left into the darkness. I caught my breath as fast as I could and hurried to my room only to collapse in the floor. I was breathing very heavy and couldn't stop…. Once I had some breath in me I pulled myself near the mirror and grabbed my hidden bottle of whisky and began to drink. Maybe I had gone too far but I didn't care, he needed to here the truth. I had met Christine and easily saw she was shallow and only cared for herself and her husband's money. I took another drink of whiskey and looked to the mirror, "Here's to you, and all your selfish pride!"

I continued to drink and soon found myself drunk from easing the pain…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The blasted girl knew too much, I should have left her for death. I found myself sitting in my chair with a bottle of whiskey in my hand. After taking a few drinks I looked over to the picture I had sketched last night. It was of Corentine like all of my drawings in my art room. I wanted to hate her and I did. But in the same breath I wanted more of her then she was giving to me. I took another drink of the whisky and said to her picture, "Here's to you and your ability to seduce anyone and drive them to the point of insanity" After looking at the half empty bottle I realized I was drunk and continuing to easy my eternal pain….


	7. Returned Kisses

Thanks to Erikslittleangel13 and coolb92 for adding the story to your favorite but please review his chapter. The story is going good but thats my opinion what about yours? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Oh, too much whiskey last night…

I woke up not fully knowing where I was, I looked around and to my right I saw the mirror. I scooted back in shock and tried to remember how I got from my lair to the mirror but I crawled over to the mirror and saw Corentine asleep with a similar bottle of whiskey like the one still in my hand. She had been drinking the whole night like me, why is it she reminds me so much of myself. She began to stir and immediately her hands went to her head, we both had hangovers. Suddenly tears began to fall down her face, then I heard her say, "Elizabeth Corentine you can't cry… All that came from it was someone hitting you!"

She stood will a sway and staggered to the dresser and pulled out a bottle, I began to wonder what it was when a knock came at the door. "Miss, its time to start rehearsals"

"Alright I'll be there shortly"

She was in no condition to even attempt to go sing but I saw her slowly get a dark green dress out of her closet and get dressed. I stood and stumbled to my lair nearly killing myself in the process. I did the best I could do to get dressed even thought I was also in severe pain. I slowly was ready and went to Box 5 hoping she wouldn't kill her self during rehearsal…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I just need a short break; I promise I'll be back soon"

My head was pounding and all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and fall asleep. I leaned against a dark wall and took deep breaths hoping to calm my nerves but nothing was working. I had been drinking whiskey for three years now because it numbed the pain. Suddenly I heard Andrews voice calling my name, I wasn't able to move but I silently cried,"Phantom please save me some how"

I stood and returned to the stage and was ready to begin when Madam Giry pulled me aside and said, "The Phantom said you will be fine tonight, he has talked to the directors and they said you can go sleep for a while"

I smiled and hugged her saying, "Thank you"

I removed myself from her warm embrace and quickly went to my room.

After removing my cloths I decided just to get in my bed and forget about everything. I climbed into my bed and quickly fell asleep…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He had seen that she had fallen asleep and silently slid into the room. In his hand he held a single red rose for her tonight. As he laid the rose down he then turned and saw her shiver and noticed her blanket down by her waist. He removed the leather glove that he had on his hand hoping not to wake her and slowly he leaned down and grasped the blanket pulling it to her shoulders and placing a gentle kiss upon her shoulder blade. Little did he know she was awake as soon as he came through the mirror. She felt uneasy when he reached for the sheet but felt relieved when he pulled it up not down. She found her self in shock when he gently kissed her shoulder and left. Both of them had feelings for each other both of hatred and of love. But as the Phantom was inside the mirror and before they could even think of what could happen next the door opened and Lord Andrew came in with a dark reason of coming into Corentine's room…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I shot up out of the bed holding the sheet around me as Andrew advanced to my bed.

"What are you doing here?! Andrew leave this instant!"

As he advanced I noticed the swagger in his step and knew he was drunk, "Oh no Corentine, you've ignored me enough and now your mine" He came quickly and all I could do was sit there on my bed, I was frozen and had no idea what to do. Suddenly the mirror slid open and the Phantom and Andrew where is a fierce battle. "Oh so you're the Phantoms new pet?"

"Andrew shut up and leave!"

He would not listen and they still where in a grueling battle. Every time the Phantom would attack Andrew would block, and every time Andrew would attack the Phantom would block. They had hit each other in a few places causing blood to start falling on the floor. Finally the Phantom pierced Andrews's shoulder, after he recovered from the blow Andrew some how managed to hit the Phantom on his side. I gasped as he staggered backwards and held his side. As he pulled his hand away I say his glove drenched in blood. With secret strength he stood tall and plunged his rapier into Andrews's heart and killed him. The Phantom fell backwards and looked up at me from the floor. "No more need of fear"

He tried to get up but fell hard back to the floor, "Hold on"

I wrapped the sheet around me and went to my drawer and pulled out a blue lace night gown not really caring what I pulled out. I pulled it over my head trying not to show myself but I could tell he cared less because of the pain. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. I rushed over to the Phantom after making sure the door was locked, "They can't find you! Tell me how to get you back to where ever you live"

"Help… Agh… Me Stand"

I knew he was in pain but I also knew how much he didn't want to show that pain.

"Alright lean on me"

He stood and we went beyond the mirror… Beyond the light… Beyond everything I knew… And slowly I found myself sinking into his world…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I was stuck in pain as she did her best to get through my pathways of death to the lair without running into things. She ran into the wall and I saw trickles of blood run down her arm but she thought nothing of it, she was only concerned about getting me down to my lair and helping me. "Stop" She did as I said and looked at me with those flawless blue eyes as I said, "When you get to the end of this path way you will… agh… take a left and you will find yourself standing in ankle deep water"

I held my side trying to contain the blood when she sat me down and said, "Sit still for just a moment"

She began to tear off the bottom of her dress making it come about 1 inch below her thigh, She put her hand behind my neck ever so softly and pulled the strip of clothing repetitively until she finished and there was only a small amount of blood seeping though.

"Hopefully this will hold till we get to…Where ever we are going"

As she helped me stand I noticed she was remarkably strong for her size. I'm not saying she was small but to be honest she… was perfection. "Now you said at the end of this pathway I take left?"

"Yes"

We where turning around the corner and ankle deep water, I was about to tell her about the boat when she said, "There's a boat we'll have to take right?"

"Ah… Yes how did…?"

She looked around the dark room till she found the boat. Both of our eyes had adjusted to the darkness as she said, "Some times I have dreams that show me things, and I saw this last night. And I didn't think it was just the whiskey having affect on me"

We made our way closer to the boat and as she helped me in I again saw the mark of the gypsy. I would find out more about her while she was here. Slowly we made our way into my lair…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I had removed his shirt confirming that he really was built. He had perfectly sculpted abs and chest. He had been wounded in multiple places and I hated thinking it was my fault. He had fallen asleep shortly after I laid him down and began wrapping his wounds in gauze and ointment. He looked like an angel as he slept but in the same time I wanted to hate him. When I got here I had no time to look around but as I pulled up the black silk sheets over him and gently returned a kiss on his shoulder and gave one last glance and shut the curtain around the swan bed letting him rest. I stood in amazement at everything he had in this room. A beautiful pipe organ, hundreds upon hundreds of candles, sheet music everywhere, and as I got closer to it I saw a picture perfectly drawn. And then I realized… It was Me…


	8. Forever Ruler

Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I had rewrapped my arm from when I was in the pathway helping the Phantom. Suddenly I heard noise from where the Phantom was supposed to be resting and I grabbed the ointment and more gauze and ran into the room. He was sitting up trying to figure out what was going on…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I saw her standing in the doorway and remembered what happened. "Hey everything is okay; just let me rewrap your wounds"

I was in to much pain to not do as she said and as she slowly came closer to me I noticed how beautiful she looked in that royal blue nightgown. She came closer and sat on the bed and began wrapping my wounds when she asked, "What's your name? Its getting annoying just calling you the Phantom"

She smiled as she held the back of my neck gently getting the gauze around me. "My name is Erik…"

She stopped what she was doing and smiled, "I like that name, and its Swedish and means forever ruler…It suits you"

After she was done she sat there for a moment then said, "You need to get some sleep, if you don't mind I'll probably stay here tonight. I'm afraid they may find you if I return"

I sat up saying, "You have a show tonight, and there is no way you can stay here"

She stood and replied saying, "You think when they find him dead in my room they'll continue with the show? Besides I have an understudy if they do decide to do the Opera. Now rest, I've already drugged you so you'll be passed out soon"

I already felt the drugs affect and I began to feel very sleepy. I remember her coming towards me and putting her hand behind my neck and laid me down. I knew she would be leaving soon but the last thing I remember was seeing her and hearing her say, "Goodnight Erik"

And with that my world went black and sleep over came me…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After I knew he was asleep I sat down on the floor beside the bed and silently watched him sleep. For what seemed like the first time I noticed his mask. From all that I had heard he was a horrible monster underneath but I couldn't imagine it. I turned his face towards me and gently stroked his cheek and truly saw how incredibly handsome he was. I stood and left, then headed to the organ and began to play. I wasn't the best at it but I knew how to play and how to write some music. I had sung a song in my head repeatedly and was ready to write it down. Maybe he wouldn't wake up while I was playing…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I woke up to heavenly music being played and sung… I lied there listening to the enchanting melody….

_Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just...  
Improvise, do something really clever,  
That'll make me hate your name forever_

You might swear, you'd never touch a lady  
Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe  
Every day you find new ways to hurt me

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool  
Always having my heart set on you  
Till the time you start changing the rules  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes

Ahh, fool

God resigned, from hearing my old story  
Every night, I'm paying hell for glory  
I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry

All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure  
With my tears, you'd make a sea a desert  
Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool  
Always having my heart set on you  
Till the time you start changing the rules  
I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes

Ahh, fool

I stood slowly nearly falling and made it to the curtain and saw her still playing…

I walked down the stairs and closer to her, "So you do like to sing"

She turned suddenly and fell off of the bench, I did my best to suppress a laugh and it worked for the most part. She looked up with a weak smile and said, "You're supposed to be lying down! I don't need you anymore hurt then you already are"

"Did you write that?"

She stood and blushed, "Yes, I've had it stuck in my head so since I was to awake to sleep I started to write"

She began walking around my lair when I had to ask, "You never answered my question"

She smiled as she played with the roses and said, "And what question would that be?"

I walked closer to her and said, "What horrors have you seen? And I want a better answer then the fact you are a gypsy" She stopped and said, "Only if you let me see what's behind your mask"

I was taken back by what she said when she fallowed saying, "From what I've heard I've seen worse…"

"You've seen worse then the depths of hell?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You'd be surprised"

I couldn't help but look at him; he was standing and even though his torso was covered with bandages I could still see plenty, "I seriously doubt that. And I really don't think you've had anything worse then everything you've ever known go up in smoke and your life be completely ruined because of how shallow people are!"

He was mad and only adding fire to my flame, "Oh really? Your face is the only part of you that is deformed! Try have your whole body that way and only one person being your friend and being there when you are aching in pain because you where whipped for coming out before dark **and then** getting beaten and touched with hot iron pokers for crying! You had and have your sanctuary, some place where you could control what happens, I didn't! And because we didn't have a place like this is why my friend and I ran away since our parents stuck us in an orphanage and left us!"

I turned angrily and went to the bed where he once was and began to cry uncontrollably no caring what happened next. The hope of death was my only joy…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It had been almost an hour after our fight and I felt like I need to go… Apologize.

I carefully made it to the bed and only to find her asleep. I moved closer to her and turned her over; her face was wet and fresh tear marks were on her face. I rubbed them away with my hand (for she had removed my gloves when she cleaned my wounds). Suddenly she began to stir and I say her blue eyes open. She pulled away not quiet sure what was going on, "What do you want?"

"I… I had no idea"

She pulled her knees into her chest and said, "I know, I shouldn't have blown up like that but you just made me so angry"

"I do have one question… After you ran away why did you join the gypsies?"

She turned to me and said, "They welcomed me with open arms, and… Peter Papa treated me like a daughter. I felt at home…"

I couldn't believe this beautiful woman had been through so much, I suddenly found myself asking, "But why? What…"

"Was so wrong with me?"

I could only nod my head as she said, "I was scarred, and it was like… I was burned from head to toe. But somehow I grew out of it, I became pretty… Or that's what everyone told me"

I was looking the other way when I felt the bed change and soon found her near me. She looked like an angel with the way the light fell on her and what she was about to do shocked me. She placed her soft hand on my cheek and slowly pulled my lips to hers. The kiss was so different from the forced one **Christine **had given me those years ago. It was gentle and she tasted like red wine; I soon found myself falling into the kiss just like she was. I placed my hands behind her neck deepening the kiss just a little bit she fallowed and placed on hand on my chest. I pulled away and saw shock in her eyes, "I can't believe I just did that"

I looked at her strangely and asked, "Would you like me to leave?"

I began to move a little bit when she grabbed my hand and stopped me, "No please… That's just out of my character…"

She smiled at me as I unexpectedly pulled her back to me and said, "You're not just pretty Core… You are beauty itself and never forget that"

"Erik…"

I pulled her back into a kiss and something happened to me… I felt loved and gave love to someone else…


End file.
